1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a device for hanging a carcass, allowing a hunter to field dress the animal. More particularly, it relates to a portable gambrel which automatically adjusts to the proper size for the animal being dressed.
2. Background Information
Hunters often desire to field dress an animal they have slaughtered. Field dressing an animal reduces the weight that a hunter must carry making it easier to manipulate and handle. Field dressing also helps prevent contamination. Field dressing is most easily accomplished by suspending the animal by its hind legs via a gambrel. Conventional gambrels are difficult to use because they are overly complex, difficult to mount, do not easily adjust for varying sizes and weights of animals, and have weak joints which collapse when subjected to heavy loads.